cloudninefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agrathane
Welcome! Hi Agrathane -- we're excited to have Cloud Nine Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Skill Contributions I'm glad to be able to help out around the site. :) My site's meant to be all prettyful and easy for people to navigate to find what they want, but a Wiki is going to have much more comprehensive information. Hehe. The only thing I'd really request is that there's someone to clean up the skill lists I provide. If you've been to the Luna Online Wiki for the gPotato version, the skill lists provided for Rogue classes are very nice and I'd like to see something similar for Cloud Nine. Here's a reference link so you know what I'm talking about: http://behemoth.gate00.net/luna/view/Voyager. Maybe giving the individual skills links as well will help, kinda like this: http://behemoth.gate00.net/luna/view/Needle_Shot. As it stands, I can gather all the screens necessary for extracting the thumbnails, I've just got too much to do right now to really extract and upload every single skill's picture. If you could find someone willing to do that, or could do it yourself, it'd make the Wikia look that much nicer. :) StarBlaze06 20:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC)StarBlaze the Eternal Fansite Kit Information Hey, just thought I'd let you know what I got as far as information regarding fan site kits, which may help with the Wikia design. I originally submitted a 1:1 shortly after my site (Ancient Library of Lamentione) was created and got an answer just today. Here's the reply, for informational purposes only: "Greetings and thank you for contacting our Customer Service. Hello, This is GM GooL from Netgame GM Team! Regarding fansite kits, we are still organizing the files, When it is ready, we will announce in our website. However, fansite realsing date will be after OBT so please wait patiently. If you have further questions or need more informations, please feel free to contact us again :D Thank you and have a great day. - Netgame GM Gool" -StarBlaze